


Westeros Weekly

by daiki



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiki/pseuds/daiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Margaery releases a new album (“I don’t just want to release an album, I want to release THE album”), Loras is the most supportive brother ever and is not beneath using his supermodel status with it (“Listen, all the albums you buy, I will even sign them”), and then there’s Renly who thinks he can hide the fact he bought an Italian car from his Italian hating (more like Oberyn Martell hater who happens to be Italian) fiance. </p>
<p>tldr: modern au shenanigans and an excuse for me to write loras walking down the runway of a fashion show as glamorous as victoria’s secret only it’s not really VS (because there is no way Brienne is going to be designing undergarments) AKA I can’t believe we don’t have supermodel!loras who’s totally boning 2cool4corporate!renly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Westeros Weekly

-

 

_Posted on Monday at 01:17 PM_

_**WESTEROS ARTS: Margaery Tyrell has just released her new album, “Ousting the Regent” and has already broken the charts all over the globe! Song rumored to be for Cersei Lannister.** _

 

“Have you heard it? Have you heeeeeard it?” came the excited voice from the other end of the line.

 

Margaery laughed at the giddy tone of her brother and switched the phone to her left ear as she waved her right hand to the screaming people outside the building of her fan sign event. She alighted from the car and let her security lead her towards the entrance and all the while gracing everyone a bright smile.

 

“Of course I did Loras. I _made_ the album, remember?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, but guess what I heard from my manager,” was the reply.

 

“What?” she questioned and had to suppress a triumphant smirk at the sight of the big tarpaulin with her face on it cascading inside of the convention center.

 

“Cersei Lannister is going to the fashion show this Friday!”

 

She hurried her steps towards the resting room and once her back was safely turned from the public, she squealed.

 

“I _cannot wait_ to see her face once she finds out I’ve broken almost all her records with just this album!”

 

“Just ‘almost’? What?”

 

“I need to sell more copies in one week. She currently still holds the most number of copies sold for 1.8 million.”

 

There was a contemplative pause from the other side and Margaery can literally feel the clogs in her favorite brother’s brain working.

 

“Let me deal with that.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at the big statement before realizing that Loras can’t actually see her right now.

 

“And how do you plan on doing that, sibling of mine?”

 

“I’ll finish it all by Friday on my turf. Let’s leave it at that.”

 

_Oh_ , how she truly loved her brother.

 

-

 

_Posted on Monday at 04:28 PM_

_**WESTEROS TRENDING: Twitter and Instagram explodes with the sighting of 3 models in the shopping district of King’s Landing. Not that far from the center, popular corporate lawyer was seen driving a newly bought car.** _

 

Jon tried to ignore his companion and his shenanigans outside the music store. Why couldn’t his elder brother, Robb, be the one here instead? He doesn’t even know how he got roped up into accompanying his colleague into ambushing every music outlet in Westeros and checking their sales record. He’s pretty sure that wasn’t entirely legal but golden eyes, pretty face, and a curly hair can always bend the rules. Sort of.

 

“Listen, if you buy Margaery’s album, _**I**_ will even sign them.”

 

The group of girls giggled and rushed to get a copy of the CD.

 

“You’re despicable,” declared Theon (another unfortunate soul that got dragged).

 

Loras didn’t even deign him worthy enough of a response and instead looked put out that the girls were only buying one copy for each individual.

 

“You know what I think? I think that every nook and cranny of your house should a copy of the album,” he paused for a moment before smiling brightly, “Naturally, I will sign _all_ of them.”

 

The girls looked awestruck at the infamous smile that lets the Highgarden native get away with everything (Jon can confirm this after being friends with him for so long), and started to grab more copies of the album.

 

Loras’ face looked like he just solved world hunger.

 

Theon looked at him and pointed at Loras, “He’s despicable.”

 

Jon merely sighed.

 

-

 

_Posted on Tuesday at 8:05 AM_

_**WESTEROS SHOWBIZ: Power couple of 10 years—corporate lawyer, Renly Baratheon and supermodel, Loras Tyrell—reached its end? Witnesses saw the two arguing last night ending with the model throwing his ring on the ground.** _

 

It was another “Tuesdate” in the Stark household where a family friend (read: Robert Baratheon) was usually (read: always—because apparently one can only stomach for so long the amount of bitchiness Cersei Lannister can exude) invited to dine.

 

If Robert Baratheon felt uncomfortable with the stares he’s getting from all Stark kids, he didn’t show it. Arya thinks it may be because he was finally numbed by the alcohol (and she still has no idea how he’s able to run the company in his condition, but oh well, that’s not her problem).

 

Sansa looked like she wanted to start the conversation but is trying to refrain herself due to friendship codes or something (“I can’t ask anyone else but Loras as to what happened, you know.” “What? Why?” “Because you’re not supposed to know things regarding your friend if it’s not coming from the mouth of your friend.”). Arya, on the other hand, has no such qualms.

 

“So is it true?”

 

Robert paused from eating on the other side of the table and she can see her mom looking at her pointedly.

 

“Which one?”

 

“Oh no, no, forget what she asked. Let’s just enjoy breakfast, right Ned?” Cat interjected.

 

Before Ned could give any form of response, Bran beat him to it.

 

“Yeah, is it true?”

 

“I mean,” now even Robb seemed not able to contain himself, “they’ve been together for so long and they’re the most cited in the “relationship goals” hashtag.”

 

Cat glowered at her eldest.

 

Ned sighed.

 

Robert just laughed and was chortling along the lines of, _“Must be the damn car!”_

 

Arya’s not happy she didn’t get a legit answer.

 

-

 

_Posted on Wednesday 11:33 AM_

**_WESTEROS EVENTS: Brienne Tarthsen kicks off the press conference regarding ‘The Knights’ fashion show with the release of the attending models’ teaser videos. Notable figures include Robb Stark, Jon Snow, and Jaime Lannister._ **

**Update: No confirmations regarding Loras Tyrell’s attendance. Fans speculate that the supermodel is still trying to mend his broken heart.**

“This is ridiculous!”

 

Brienne liked Renly because he was always so nice and charming (and extra plus points that he’s the only one that can control her top model). She even had this puppy crush on him on their initial meeting which was forcefully subsided when she witnessed how all over he was with his fiance AKA the top model under her that pisses roses.

 

She still remembers the amount of stress she had to undergo when said top model decided he didn’t like the choice of runway music (“Hodor’s ‘Hodor’ track. Really?! You might as well partner that with a Gregorian chant then! Find yourself a new model who has no class that’d walk the runway with that music!”) and it was only when she asked Renly to convince him otherwise did it solve their problem. And no, she refuses to think what they did to the feather props in the props room.

 

The thing is, she really liked Renly.

 

But right as of this moment— _not so much_.

 

“Renly, please—”

 

“Absolutely preposterous! _He’s_ acting like a kid who didn’t get the toy he wanted!”

 

“He _always_ acts like a kid,” murmured Brienne.

 

Renly continued as if he didn’t hear her, “I mean I get that he hates Oberyn Martell but to extend that hate to Peach is just ridiculous!”

 

Brienne started.

 

“I’m sorry, but who’s Peach?”

 

“My car, of course! My Ferrari 458 Speciale A! My golden girl! But anyway the point is that _he’s_ being ridiculous!”

 

“ _He_ also happens to be my star model who I have a dire need of for the fashion show this Friday. And this is why whatever it is—you have to fix it.”

 

“He threw _my car keys_  on the sidewalk!”

 

Oh, so it wasn’t the ring.

 

“Which you got back I suppose, given that you got here.”

 

“Well yes, but—”

 

“No room for ‘buts’. He has license acting like a kid in a tantrum because it’s him. You, on the other hand, does not have the same rights. Go talk to him now.”

 

Renly seemed ready to speak again when Brienne gave her ultimatum.

 

“You will talk to him and apologize for whatever it is that you did. And you will convince him to walk down the runway this Friday. So, go grovel to him like you always do. _Now. Or I will ask Margaery to intervene.”_

 

-

 

_Posted on Thursday 9:56PM_

_**WESTEROS SPECIAL (SOCIAL MEDIA COLLAGE OF THE DAY)** _

 

**_Trends: Worldwide_ **

**_The Minions_ **

**_THE KNIGHTS FS_ **

**_CerseiOnTheLateNightShowWithLittlefinger_ **

**_Renly and Loras_ **

**_#relationshipgoals_ **

****

**_Stories: Global_ **

**_TOP 1 - “I don’t just want to release an album. I want to release THE album.” -Margaery Tyrell_ **

**_Will be singing in one of the segments at THE KNIGHTS fashion show. Remains mum about the attendance of youngest grandson. Tyrell House not welcoming media personnel._ **

****

**_TOP 2 - Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell split up because of third party involvement?!_ **

**_Oberyn Martell laughs at the accusations that points at him. Obara Sand, head of Martell House PR, denies the rumors. Confirms their sponsorship and attendance at THE KNIGHTS fashion show tomorrow._ **

****

**_TOP 3 - Tyrion Lannister confirms end of the month as the book launching of two of his works―1) ‘Always Pay Your Debt’ an analysis on the rise and fall of the powerful economies and 2) the last in the book series, ‘Whore, Whore, and more Whores’. Says he prefers to watch Victoria’s Secret FS._ **

****

**_Google’s Most Searched:_ **

**_> ousting the regent mp3_ **

**_> what time knights fs est_ **

**_> is it true that jurassic world blue raptor voiced by dany’s cat drogon_ **

**_> how to know im pregnant_ **

**_> renly and loras issue_ **

**_> renly and loras and oberyn_ **

**_> brienne tarthsen and jaime lannister_ **

**_> renly and loras and oberyn and olyvar_ **

**_> greyscale in north_ **

**_> onion challenge by davos vine_ **

 

-

 

_Posted on Friday 7:18PM_

_**WESTEROS CURRENT: THE KNIGHTS Fashion Show Star Studded!** _

 

_**Cersei Lannister says she “congratulates” Margaery Tyrell on ground breaking records “after being in the industry for quite some time already”.** _

 

“It’s so good to see you!” exclaimed Margaery as she hugged the older singer in front of her.

 

Cersei stiffly hugged back and whispered, _“I can’t say the same,_ ” then carefully extracted herself from the embrace before giving a tight smile.

 

“I’d love to chat more but my husband and I,” she gestured at Robert Baratheon who seems to be on his nth champagne glass already, “are still going to introduce our eldest son, Joffrey, to other _more prominent_ figures here.”

 

Margaery stepped a bit back to Garlan and said through her smile, “I am _so_ going to destroy her records.”

 

Garlan stifled a laugh.

 

**_Ygritte Wildling and Gendry Waters arrived and have seated themselves with the Starks. Gendry says he has “no comment” regarding speculations about him and Arya Stark. Ygritte says, “Jon Snow knows nothing―not even where to put it!” No response on Jon Snow’s side as of the moment._ **

 

“I don’t know why we have to hush our relationship to the public,” complained Arya as she scratched her thighs.

 

Catelyn pointedly look at her, “ _That_ is precisely why.”

 

“It’s _itchy_!”

 

Gendry gently took the hand Arya was using to scratch her things and held on to it.

 

Arya stopped whining and sat straighter.

 

Cat knew there was a reason why she approved of the boy.

 

“I can’t believe his celebrity name is ‘Jon Snow’. Where even did he get that idea?” said Ygritte.

 

“The higher-ups in the industry said it wouldn’t look as cool if two supermodels have the same last name,” replied Sansa. And then as an afterthought, she added, “Also, I’m pretty sure Jon knows where to put it. Please don’t slander his name.”

 

_**Renly Baratheon sneaked into the backstage with a bouquet of roses at hand. Seeking for reconciliation with his fiance before the start of the show?!** _

__

Loras raised his eyebrow in a condescending manner.

 

Renly let out his most charming smile and dropped to one knee while offering the flowers to the unimpressed looking model.

 

Loras crossed his arms over his chest haughtily.

 

Renly let out a nervous laugh.

 

“I love you..?” he tried.

 

He got a sneer in response (and oh god it’s really not fair how beautiful he still looked despite that expression painted on his face).

 

“I’m sorry?” he tried again.

 

“If I break a plate and I said sorry to the plate, would it fix the damn plate?”

 

“We could always buy a new plate?”

 

In the background he can hear continuous thuds on the wall.

 

The curly haired boy’s face contorted in anger and was about to speak his mind before deciding against the action and just promptly stalked off to where the rest of the models were.

 

Admittedly, Renly looked lost.

 

_**Brienne Tarthsen seen repeatedly hitting head against the wall. STRESSED???** _

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Do I _look_ alright, Jaime fucking Lannister?”

 

Jaime scratched the back of his head awkwardly before stepping closer.

 

“What happened?”

 

Brienne relayed the unsuccessful pursuance of Renly to Loras. The blonde model nodded his head in understanding before a thoughtful frown appeared on his face.

 

Brienne looked wary of _that look_.

 

“Did Loras just do a plate and trust parallelism? Isn’t a cup more appropriate? I mean a cup looks more contained and they’re relationship had always been circling just about with each other. The plate is circle, yes, but it’s too wide and too open and judging by the―”

 

Brienne _had every right_ to be wary.

 

-

 

_Posted on Saturday at 9:22 AM_

_**WESTEROS WEEKLY: THE KNIGHTS Fashion Show audience surprised by Renly Baratheon’s sudden entrance in the runway to woo back top model, Loras Tyrell. This time backed by Robb Stark, Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy, Jaime Lannister, and most notably, Margaery Tyrell. SUCCESS!** _

 

_Read More_

 

_**People who read this article also searched:** _

_**> video of loras crying in THE KNIGHTS fs** _

_**> diamond dust segment analysis of clothes modelled** _

_**> loras and renly best fanfictions reviewed** _

_**> THE KNIGHTS fs full video download** _

_**> ser pounce, lady whiskers, and boots graces THE KNIGHTS runway** _

_**> margaery tyrell hits 2.1M copies sold in a week** _

 

\-----

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and rushed!crack ahh yesss almost nothing makes me feel better than that but no really i can't believe there aren't a lot of model!loras and corporate!renly fics W HY there doesn't seem to be a lot of renly/loras fics even W HY so anyway here's the first part lol might make a second part to explore more of this world if people are interested and PLEASE WRITE MORE RENLY/LORAS FICS
> 
> here have some prompts (may or may not use these ideas as well but if you're interested PLEASE TAKE THEM sjknjkg THE MORE THE MERRIER):  
> > an au in the got universe where renly didn't die  
> > renly becomes a ghost and follows loras around as the got universe continues AND HE JUST WON'T STOP COMMENTING ABOUT EVERYTHING (no renly im not interested on what you think of littlefinger's clothes) ++ either only loras can see him or everyone else but loras sees him  
> > an au in the got universe where renly does become king and realizes that he was more baratheon in temper and that in being king you have to let darkness taint you which equates to dark!renly and cue loras hopelessly as in love as renly is and condones everything he does  
> > modern!au shenanigans with a HAPPY ENDING


End file.
